moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonhawk Riders
|Row 3 title = Headquarters: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Leader Known |Row 4 info = Aquel'Luer'Thala |Row 5 title = Status |Row 5 info = }}Dragonhawks riders (sometimes called as hawkriders and simply as dragonhawks) are swift flying unit mounted by high elven and blood elven warriors. The fierce warriors of the dragonhawk battalions are often the first into combat, picking apart the enemy ranks and surrounding enemy towers with dense fog so that reinforcements can strike unhindered by enemy defenses. The riders are depicted with a shield and a lance, but they can also act as archers and bombardiers. =Brief History= ---- Dragonhawk riders participated in the Third War when the undead Scourge led by the death knight Arthas Menethil invaded Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas Windrunner commanded a group of dragonhawk riders which attacked the Scourge shortly before the Ranger-General's demise. When the Scourge entered the perimeter of Silvermoon City, the dragonhawk riders from the city attacked the gargoyles with frenzied speed. During the fight, they were healed by High Priest Vandellor and priestess Liadrin. Despite this, the riders were outnumbered. Following the end of the Third War, several units were seen accompanying Prince Kael'thas. On Northrend, a group of dragonhawk riders and foot rangers attacked Arthas following his escape from Lordaeron. The elves were eventually killed as Arthas was aided by Anub'arak and his nerubians. Arthas raised the dead elves into undeath. After Kael'thas betrayed Quel'Thalas and took control of Quel'Danas, several dragonhawk riders could be seen guarding the place and fighting against the Shattered Sun Offensive. =Overview= ---- Dragonhawk Riders are aerial support units in the military. They are typically used for support and to hinder the enemy's range capabilities. Since the Fall of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas during the scourge march, the use of Dragonhawk Riders has changed over time. Typically found on the Isle of Quel'Danas now, they are used by the Dawnblade which is affiliated with the Sunfury. The Dawnblade was defeated by the Shattered Sun Offensive. The remainder of the Sunfury rejoined Quel'thalas from their loyalty from Kael'thas. With this, the remainder of the Dragonhawk Riders that have survived returned to train the next generation of Riders. =About= ---- Dragonhawk Riders are individuals riding their flying mounts into combat. Trained and well disciplined and trained for combat in rough conditions. Riders do have a close relationship with there mount. Ideally, they work with their Dragonhawks at a young age to build their relationship, as they a bond grows with their mount, a Rider can essentially speak with their companion. Often worked some magic and bond that allow a sort of telepathy. Some even claim to be able to see through the eyes of their Dragonhawk from a long-lasting bond. Dragonhawk Riders are often the first to go into combat. They use their Dragonhawks' great vision and speed to rend the enemy with their razor-sharp talons and beak. Others in the battalions will use simple magic to cloud the visions of the enemy units to allow their allies to attack. With the equipment of the Riders, the units can and will attack land and air units. =Equipment= ---- Riders wear anything between Leather, Mail, and Plate Armor. Typical rider armaments are a shield on their non-dominate arm, a polearm like a lance, and a sword. Some Riders are equipped with bows, though not every Rider is proficient with a bow. Magic/Engineering *'Cloud' – Creates a small cloud that hinders ranged attacks. It is one of the simplest casting spells, though, for the non-magic adept, it can be created using an engineering smoke bomb. *'Aerial Shackles' – Binds an enemy in place. Also can be used with bolas. =Ranks= ---- WiP =Known Riders= ---- =OOC= *Most of the information on Dragonhawk Riders are from units in Warcraft III, the TCG, and the RPG. As well as some information from Windriders. Fanon is used to fill in missing history and revival of the Dragonhawk Rider's for Roleplay purposes. *Some information taken from WoWPedia Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Thalassian Military Category:Blood Elf Category:Thalassian Army